Crobat
|border = |name='Crobat' | jname=(クロバット Kurobatto) |image=169Crobat.png |ndex=169 |evofrom=Golbat |evointo=None |gen=Generation II |pronun= CROW-bat |hp=85 |atk=90 |def=80 |satk=70 |sdef=80 |spd=130 |total=535 |species=Bat Pokémon |type= / |height=5'11″ |weight=165.3 lbs. |ability=Inner Focus Infiltrator (Dream World) |color='Purple' |gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Crobat (Japanese: クロバット Kurobatto) is a / -type Bat Pokémon introduced in Generation II that has gained vastly enhanced flying performance due to its back legs having grown into another pair of wings through its evolution. Evolution Crobat is the evolved form of Golbat by leveling up with max happiness. Crobat is the final evolution of Zubat. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Evolve Golbat |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Golbat |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Evolve Golbat |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Golbat |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Golbat |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Golbat |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Golbat |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Golbat |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Route 13, Giant Chasm |bwrarity=Rare }} Side game locations |Channel=Ruins of Truth |RSPinballEvolve Golbat |Trozei=Secret Storage 4, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Golbat |PMD2=Aegis Cave Pit (B1F-B5F) |Ranger1=Panula Cave |Ranger2=Altru Building }} Pokédex entries |txtcolor = |name = Crobat |gold = It flies so silently through the dark on its four wings that it may not be noticed even when nearby. |silver = The development of wings on its legs enables it to fly fast but also makes it tough to stop and rest. |crystal = As a result of its pursuit of faster, yet more silent flight, a new set of wings grew on its hindlegs. |ruby = If this Pokémon is flying by fluttering only a pair of wings on either the forelegs or hind legs, it's proof that Crobat has been flying a long distance. It switches the wings it uses if it is tired. |sapphire = Crobat sneaks up on its intended prey using wings that barely make a sound. This Pokémon rests by hanging on a tree branch with its rear legs that serve as wings. |emerald = Over the course of evolution, its hind legs turned into wings. By alternately resting its front and rear wings, it can fly all day without having to stop. |firered = The development of wings on its legs enables it to fly fast but also makes it tough to stop and rest. |leafgreen = It flies so silently through the dark on its four wings that it may not be noticed even when nearby. |diamond = Having four wings enables it to fly faster and more quietly. It turns active when the night comes. |pearl = A Pokémon that gained vastly enhanced flying performance by having its legs turn into wings. |platinum = The transformation of its legs into wings made it better at flying, but more clumsy at walking. |heartgold = It flies so silently through the dark on its four wings that it may not be noticed even when nearby. |soulsilver= The development of wings on its legs enables it to fly fast but also makes it tough to stop and rest.| black=The transformation of its legs into wings make it better at flying, but more clumsy at walking.| white=The transformation of its legs into wings make it better at flying, but more clumsy at walking.| }} Side game data |number=016 |pokemon=Crobat |group=Flying |fieldmove=Crush 3 |pokeassist=Flying |entry=It spits poison and lets loose supersonic waves to attack. |hp=3650 |onsight=Chases player. }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |gldspr=Crobat(G)Sprite.png |gldsprs=Crobat(G)ShinySprite.png |slvspr=Crobat(S)Sprite.png |slvsprs=Crobat(S)ShinySprite.png |cryspr=Crobat©Sprite.gif |crysprs=Crobat©ShinySprite.gif |IIback=Crobat_GenII_Back.png |IIbacks=Crobat_GenII_Back_Shiny.png |rbysapspr=Crobat(FrLg)Sprite.png |rbysapsprs=Crobat(FrLg)ShinySprite.png |emeraldspr=Crobat(E)Sprite.gif |emeraldsprs=Crobat(E)ShinySprite.gif |frlgspr=Crobat(FrLg)Sprite.png |frlgsprs=Crobat(FrLg)ShinySprite.png |IIIback=Crobat_GenIII_Back.png |IIIbacks=Crobat_GenIII_Back_Shiny.png |dpspr=Crobat(DP)Sprite.png |dpsprs=Crobat(DP)ShinySprite.png |ptspr=Crobat(P)Sprite.png |ptsprs=Crobat(P)ShinySprite.png |hgssspr=Crobat_HGSS.png |hgsssprs=Crobat_HGSS_Shiny.png |IVback=Crobat_GenIV_Back.png |IVbacks=Crobat_GenIV_Back_Shiny.png |bwspr=Crobat_BW.png |bwsprs=Crobat_BW_Shiny.png |b2w2spr= |b2w2sprs= |Vback=Crobat_GenV_Back.png |Vbacks=Crobat_GenV_Back_Shiny.png }} Trivia *It is the only Pokemon of Zubat's evolution chain to not have any difference in it's appearance between male and female versions ko:크로뱃 (포켓몬) Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Body style 13 Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Purple Pokémon